


Mugs

by MysteryPines



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Gen, Not Serious, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: Commercialized agony is the worst kind of pain one can feel.Deadpool on the other hand....





	Mugs

Once upon a time, Deadpool found an old rusty grenade in the woods. He stupidly pulled the pin out of  it's placeholder and blew himself up until just the head remained.

One day, Wal-Mart caught wind of what happened. They thought the incident was so hilarious that they decided to commemorate the Merc with a Mouth's act of stupidity by turning it into two coffee cups; one Deadpool's head, and one a grenade with his emblem on it.

Deadpool was amused by this and sent an order of the cups for himself online.

Regardless, the pansexual Deadpool promises Colossus that he would  _NEVER_ play with random grenades he finds in the woods _EVER_ again.

When the rest of his body grows into full adult-hood tomorrow is a different story, however.

 


End file.
